


Le corps a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point.

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Français | French, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Rough Sex, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott et Logan assouvissent enfin le désir qui existait depuis leur rencontre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le corps a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point.

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne connais pas très bien l'univers des X-men, je n'ai vu que les films donc il n'y rien en lien avec les x-men à part les personnages. Le fait est qu'il n'y a aucune intrigue, aucun développement des persos, juste du sexe donc ce n'est pas très grave. J'avais vu un fan art sur tumblr et depuis l'histoire trottait dans ma tête. Je vais peut-être faire un chapitre 2 sur la scène du fan art.  
> (fan art : http://shouldnt.tumblr.com/image/94261217721)  
> J’espère que vous apprécierez la lecture malgré l'absence d'histoire.

  - Scott, suit moi.

Il suivit donc Logan dans une pièce inoccupé du manoir. Il se déplaça dans la pièce en attendant que Logan se décide à dire pour quelle raison ils étaient ici.

   - Donc ?

Scott s’impatienta et sursauta légèrement quand Logan parla.

   - Qu’est ce qu’il t’a pris de faire un coup pareil ? Tu ne peux pas la jouer perso. C’est toi qui m’a fait chier avec tes ‘’on est une équipe’’. Quelqu’un aurait pu se blesser, tu aurais pu te blesser.

Il fut dubitatif face au fait que Logan puisse être concerné par la santé de qui que ce soit.

   - Venant de toi c’est comique sachant que tu te mets constamment en danger inutilement.

Depuis le début de la conversation ils s’étaient rapprochés pour n’être désormais séparés plus que d’un mètre.

   - Mais moi je ne peux pas me blesser. … contrairement à toi …

Il avait mangé la fin de sa phrase mais Scott l’entendit quand même. Un long silence s’installa puis Scott se décida à faire ce qui devait être fait. Il mit sa main sur l’épaule large du canadien et l’embrassa. Un baiser qui était plus doux que viril malgré ce qu’il espérait. Logan se laissa faire, allant jusqu'à passer sa langue sur les lèvres de Scott, pendant quelques secondes puis il repoussa Scott. Ils se regardèrent avant que Logan ne s’énerva, il attrapa la gorge de Scott et le plaqua contre le mur derrière lui.

Ils avaient leurs hanches collées, plaquant l’une contre l’autre leurs érections. Il ne prononça pas un mot, tout ce qu’il fit fut de détacher sa ceinture et de descendre son pantalon sur ses cuisses. Scott sourit légèrement puis se retourna en baissant son pantalon sous ses fesses dans le peu d’espace qu’il y avait entre le corps de Logan et le mur. Il eut juste le temps de cracher dans sa main pour lubrifier que Logan le prenait. Il poussa une plainte de douleur mais Logan n’en prit pas compte.

Il continuait son va et vient tout en plaquant Scott contre le mur avec son corps, il n’avait jamais ressenti une telle excitation, il ne lui fallut que 2 min pour jouir dans Scott. Il reposa sa tête sur l’épaule de Scott, qui lui n’avait pas jouit, le temps de remonter son pantalon.

Il quitta la pièce rapidement, sans se retourner en laissant Scott qui s’appuyait contre le mur. Il se masturba, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour jouir. Il s’assit alors en pensant à ce qu’il venait de se passer. Il avait fantasmé sur ce moment depuis l’arrivée de Logan au manoir, même si il refusait de se l’avouer. Cela ne s’était pas passé comme il l’aurait voulu mais c’était arrivé, et à l’heure actuelle cela lui suffisait.

Logan s’enferma dans sa chambre, il ne savait pas quoi pensait de ce qu’il venait de se passer. Il avait la même sensation que lorsqu’on voit le porno que l’on regardait après avoir jouit. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas dire qu’il regrettait, et surtout il savait que ça allait arriver de nouveau.

 


End file.
